1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to female connectors, and more specifically to a female connector formed by double molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a technique of so-called double molding, in which a first resin molded product is insert-molded to a second resin molded product (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-146602A).
There has been a female connector, which is installed at an end of a cable in which a plurality of electric wires are bundled. The female connector includes a plurality of contactors, a body and a holder. The plurality of contactors are connected to the plurality of electric wires, respectively. The body is designed to house the plurality of contactors. The holder is formed in an annular shape in which the cable is inserted, and designed to prevent the plurality of contactors from falling by coupling to the body.
Moreover, a male connector to which the female connector is connected includes a plurality of plug blades corresponding to the plurality of contactors, respectively. The body includes a plug blade insertion port for each contactor, to which a plug blade is inserted. Each of the plurality of contactors is configured to conduct the electricity to the plug blade which is inserted from the corresponding plug blade insertion port.
Further, in the female connector as described above, there has been a female connector including a cover formed by double molding so as to cover the holder in a state where the cable is inserted into the holder and where the holder is coupled to the body. The cover is designed to prevent water from entering from a gap between the body and the holder, or a gap between the holder and the cable.
In the female connector as described above, if resin which forms the cover enters around a contactor from the gap between the holder and the cable at the time of producing the cover in manufacturing the female connector, there may cause a problem of poor connection such that the electrical conduction between the contactor and the plug blade is inhibited by the resin which covers the contactor.